Twelve Nidanas Technique
|image=?? |kanji=十二因縁 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jūniinnen Jutsu |literal english=Twelve Nidanas Technique |english tv=Twelvefold Chain of Cause and Effect |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Noryokugan, Uchujutsu, Fightning Style, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kan Korimachi, Ace Korimachi, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Twelve Nidānas Technique (十二因縁, Jūniinnen Jutsu) is a technique that allows the user to manipulate the Twelvefold Chain of Cause and Effect. Created by Kan Korimachi, he would later go on to imbue the technique into a weapon, the Khakkhara. This allows them to directly or indirectly affect anything around them, mainly targeting specific entities in question. The user is also capable of imbuing the various techniques into different types of seals for vastly expanded usage. Initiation In order to initiate the Twelve Nidanas Technique, Kan first gathers an excess of Cosmic Energy around himself before forming a unique hand sign. Upon doing so, the technique initiates, causing him to change in appearance. As shown in Ace Korimachi's usage, the user is able instill the abilities into separate bodies. This can vastly increase the fighting potential of the user, especially when imbued into the bodies of others under the control of the user. Attributes and Enhancements Abilities Mumyō Mumyō (無明, Ignorance) is a unique Nidana that allows the user to completely ignore an attack and its effects, cause the users techniques effects to persist regardless of opposition or cause a target's defense to be ignored, regardless of resistance. It does this by affecting the reality of the functionality of the target and their technique, causing them to not know what leads to the cessation of or how to cease the opposing technique. Can be used with a 15 second cool-down. It is based on the first Nidana, Ignorance. Gyō Gyō (行, Fabrications) is a unique Nidana capable of targeting the fabrication, "'that which has been put together'" and "'that which puts together'", allowing it to literally target creations that are engendered from the mind, body, or words. *Mental Fabrication is used to target the mind of others, forbidding specified mental processes from being carried out intentionally or unintentionally. This can be used to prevent the target for forming thoughts associated with actions, thus preventing them from preforming certain actions. This also protects him from the likes of characters, glyphs, symbols, exc. having any effect on her person and it prevents the modification of him and targets affected by his techniques. *Bodily Fabrication is used to forbid bodily functions from being carried out, such as the production of chakra, thinking, regeneration, absorption, exc. This can be used to end conflicts quickly by, for instance, preventing the target from moving, speaking, or breathing, thinking, or even preventing the heart from delivering blood through the body, among *Verbal Fabrication is especially useful against the art of Kotodama, as it forbids the target from using it and is capable of stopping the words as well as the effects they invoke. If used on a target able to cast techniques by words or able to induce effects, the said feat will become impossible as they won't be able to conjure the thoughts necessary to form the desired words by any means. Shiki Shiki (識, Consciousness) is a unique Nidana capable of manipulating the input and function of entities concerning the six classes of consciousness: Eye Consciousness (Eyes: Sight), Ear Consciousness (Ears: Hearing), Nose Consciousness (Nose: Smell), Tongue Consciousness (Tongue: Taste, Body Consciousness (Body: Various functions) and Intellect Consciousness (Brain: Intelligence). Due to the connections they share with various organs of the body, the user can't control the consciousness of an organ if it is absent from the target's body. It is capable of affecting all targets within a 500 meter range (1,640.42 feet) of the user. Once the target is within the technique's effective range, the user is able to directly affect them. The user is able to either the input or functionality of a consciousness, but not both simultaneously for a specific consciousness. This allows the user to essentially fool the senses, mind and body, as well as directly control what they are capable or incapable of achieving, reconfiguring, restructuring and potentially re-purposing the body. Unlike Genjutsu, which can be broken, this technique can not be, and the only way to extinguish its effects is to leave its range of influence. Despite moving out the range of influence, the changes will remain with the respective targets as if they originally possessed the alterations. With allies, it can be temporary or permanent as considered by the user. *Eye Consciousness Stemming from the sense of sight, the user is able to directly manipulate what the target sees (manifesting and manipulating optical illusions that appear physically real to the target), or directly manipulate the target's eye itself (physically altering what it is capable of doing in terms of functionality concerning ). It's uses range from enhancing the users own sight or even the sight of an ally, enabling them to, for example, see in the dark, or expand their natural field of view, or even enhance their perception. Using it on the target, the user is even capable of altering the traits of dojutsu itself, for better or for worst. *Ear Consciousness Stemming from the sense of hearing, the user is able to directly manipulate what the target hears (manifesting and manipulating sound waves) or directly manipulating the targets ear and ear-drum itself (physically altering what their ear is capable of doing in terms of functionality concerning ). It's uses range from fooling the target's sense of hearing, to making specific sounds inaudible or even enhancing the ears function. *Nose Consciousness Stemming from the sense of smell, the user is able to directly manipulate what the target smells (manifesting and manipulating chemicals and odors) or directly manipulating the targets nose and olfaction itself (physically altering what their nose is capable of doing in terms of functionality concerning ). It's use ranges from fooling the target's sense of smell, to directly altering the targets sense of smell, heightening it or diminishing it. *Tongue Consciousness Stemming from the sense of taste, the user is able to directly manipulate what the target tastes (manifesting and manipulating chemicals) or directly manipulating the targets tongue and sense of taste itself (physically altering what their tongue is capable of doing in terms of functionality concerning . It's usages range from fooling the targets sense of taste, to affecting their speech and even taking it away all together. *Body Consciousness Stemming from the body, the user is able to directly manipulate the targets sense of touch, as well as other senses they may have save fore those previously mentioned (manifesting and manipulating a variety of entities to achieve the desired effect), alongside directly manipulate the targets body (physically altering what their body is capable of doing in terms of functionality concerning: Tactioception (Touch), Equilibrioception (Balance and Acceleration), Thermoceptionc(Temperature), Proprioception (Kinesthetic Sense), Nociception (Pain), Interoception (Internal Senses), Chronoception (Time) and Extrasensory Perception (Extrasensory Senses). It also applies to senses humans don't normally have, such as: Echolocation, Electroreception, Electrolocation, Magnetoception, Pressure Detection, among many other senses.) It also covers the various systems in the body, such as the nervous System, Cardiovascular System, the Skeletal System, Muscle System, among others. It also extends to the various organs and body parts, within or on the body itself, allowing the user to manipulate them. For instance, the user is able to manipulate the iron in a target's blood, causing iron poisoning, or diminishing the calcium in the bones, leading to brittle bones. It can be used to manipulate the body, going as far evolving it, devolving it, enhancing and even mutating it, among other things. The user is also capable of directly altering anything on, in or concerning the body of the target, such as sealed entities (e.g. Jinchuriki), seals, exc. *Intellect Consciousness Stemming from the mind, the user is able to directly manipulate what the mind can understand (manifesting and manipulating neurons and electrical signals within the target) or directly manipulating the targets mind itself (physically altering what their mind is capable of doing in terms of functionality concerning , and the itself. The user is also able to use the technique to alter the functionality of anything the target has created or can use. Myōshiki Myōshiki (名色, Name-and-Form) is a unique Nidana that allows the user to manipulate the name (spirit) and corporal form and properties of an object or being, as well as the physical presence that it can manifest. Using it, the user is capable of altering the very nature of something, modifying it to their will. Through extension of this, he can also grant name and form to something, allowing him to create from nothing. Examples include removing the very form from an object or person. Often used through an attack or barrier, the user is capable of altering the name or power an object or person holds. For instance, the user is capable of altering a person, turning them into an animal by altering their spirit and form, or can revive themselves from a deceased state by altering their own remaining physical and spiritual energies, taking control of their own spirit in the process and reconstructing their body anew. Rokunyū Rokunyū (六入, Six Sense Bases) is a unique Nidana that allows the user to remotely obtain information from the Six Senses Bases of the targets by essentially hitchhiking their body. These six sense bases are vision, hearing, olfaction, taste, touch and thought. This literally allows the user to gain information based on all stimuli affecting the target, even being able to receive information on what the target is thinking, allowing the user to gain the upper-hand without the target ever knowing. Nothing negative that occurs to the target will affect the user in any way, as the technique merely relays information to the user, with the target acting as a receiver, transmitter and potential amplifier. The user is even capable of channeling their enhanced senses through the target without enhancing the target themselves, allowing the targets enhanced senses to act as the users own. For instance, if the user (who has a Byakugan that can see 20km) hijacks the senses of a Byakugan user who can see 30km, the user's total viewing range from the hijacked Byakugan user can see a total distance of 50km. Soku Soku (触, Contact) is a unique Nidana which allows the user to control the speed of any process, modulating how fast or slow it occurs. Despite the user being able to speed up or slow down processes to their liking, the technique doesn't actually affect the slow of time, but the speed of the process, such as how fast or slow it works, progresses or acts. This allows the user to achieve a variety of feats, such as speeding up their own body's reaction speed, or slowing down the target's. Applying it to a weapon such as a shuriken, the user can increase its rotation speed or increase the movement of a kunai to inflict more damage on a target. Because the user is able to manipulate the very speed of processes, the affected can actually appear to defy logic itself. This ability's range is a minimum of 500 meters (1,640.42 feet), though its maximum range is only limited by the sight of the user. Another ability to this nidana allows the user to control the progression of objects altogether. Using the ability, the user could completely stop a target from progressing at all. This is akin to life being a book with constantly flipping pages. Using this technique, the user stops the flipping of pages and thus completely halts the targets progression as a whole. Ju Ju (受, Sensation) is a unique Nidana that grants the user the ability to induce sensual anomalies upon targets that interact with the user or a target of the user. As such, the user is able to generate sensual phenomenon that aren't actually real, but completely fools the target's senses as if it were. Because of its unique nature, it isn't classified as genjutsu because the target's chakra isn't disrupted, and can't be readily seen through as it is invoked via interacting with, being in proximity to, or being the said target of the user, individuals(s) and/or target(s). Katsuai Katsuai (渇愛, Craving) is a unique Nidana that grants the user the ability of consumption, specifically the ability to consume any and everything, recording all aspects of whatever is consumed, allowing the user to use said attributes and abilities. This is achieved by channeling the incorruptible and infallible energies of the Cosmic Source present in the totality of every plane of existence into said entity of concept, allowing the user to literally consume them. More Coming Soon Shu Shu (取, Attachment) is a unique Nidana that grants the user power of inversion and aversion. This allows the user to literally invert anything within their sphere of influence. This is achieved by the user orchestrating an imperceptible barrier around themselves that instantly inverts status effects and actions back at targets sources. By using it on themselves, the user is able to heal themselves, while inflicting any damage or effects back at the target(s) with equal force. By extending their field to objects, the user is able to invert it, literally switching the trajectory back at the target as if they essentially attacked themselves. This literally allows the target to sense incoming attacks before they have occurred and the technique can be activated manually or passively, literally defending the user from any attack that may come their way. The user is able to utilize up to six barrier at once on other object, while their body is constantly surrounded by a barrier. If the user isn't careful, opponents can exploit this ability by harming themselves. Then when the user invert status effects, the user will be healed and damaged at the same time. Using the property of aversion, the user is able to literally cause weakness objects and entities at the user's discretion. This applies to anything within the visual range of the user. For instance, the user could cause the opponent experience suffocation when exposed to oxygen. The user could likewise cause severe hemorrhages in the target's body when exposed to blood. Because of the circumstances of those particular situations, the implications are lethal in all forms. When utilized as a barrier around themselves, or targets, anything within range of the barrier is simply parted to the side of the user. This allows the user to literally defend themselves against any attack aimed at their person by simply moving the attack around them. This unique application of Shu is also immune to taijutsu, as the user risks breaking bones from engaging in taijutsu with the user in close quarters, well within range of the techniques influence. A weakness displayed by this ability is that if the user's attention is completely divert elsewhere, then the said attack is able to bypass the barrier and hit the user. Nasu Nasu (成す, Becoming) is a unique Nidana that grants the user several abilities. These abilities revolve around Sensual Becoming, Form Becoming and Formless Becoming. *Sensual Becoming - This ability grants the user complete control over their entire mental facility. This gives the user complete, direct and total control over their brain and mind. They are able to manipulate anything concerning their mind, such as their sensations, emotions, consciousness, perceptions, personality, memories, exc. This allows them to achieve maximum comfort and efficiency in all situation, while granting them immunity to anything that can affect their mind, including genjutsu, poison, medicine, exc. They are also able to control anything connected to their mind, even other people. The user is also able to operate without the head or brain itself being intact as if it still existed, proving just how effective the technique is. final part coming soon *Form Becoming - This ability allows the user to remotely assimilate the properties of anything within a 1,000 foot radius of themselves. They can choose to assimilate individual properties of the object or all of its properties. By honing this skill, the user is able to remotely absorb the adaptations of others and apply it to themselves, allowing them to reactively adapt to stimuli they receive. *Formless Becoming - This ability allows the user to become an astral body, project astral copies of themselves, and even use astral persuasion. By becoming an astral body, the user is capable of travelling astronomical distances very quickly, with speed rivaling and even being on par with Space-Time Ninjutsu, as they aren't bound to a physical plane. When in this form, the user is capable of restoring others energy, as well as healing them, and grants the user the ability to see spirits and shadow projections of others. Also, they are only capable or projecting up to two astral copies of themselves while in this state. In their normal state, the user is capable of projecting three astral copies of themselves, but at the cost of the additional copy, can't become an astral body themselves. These astral copies can't be harmed by physical means, and are very resilient to spiritual attacks. The astral copies themselves can be projected from the user to defend them all sorts of attacks. The user can also project their astral copies into a targets mind and body, absorbing their spirit energy and controlling their body. The final ability granted by the Formless Becoming is astral persuasion. As an astral body themselves or when using an astral copy, the user can use astral persuasion, the ability to plant thoughts or suggestions into ones head. These thoughts appear to the target as their own thoughts and the target will inevitably carry out the suggestion or thought. After a thought or idea is planted, the astral persuasion ability will go on cooldown for a day. Shō Shō (??, Birth) is a unique Nidana that grants the user the manipulation of origin. In activation, the user becomes their own origin and is also able to manipulate the origin of anything within their range of sight. If need be, the user is able to become the origin of a particular power, allowing them to literally develop an ability in an instance to deal with a target at hand. By becoming the origin of a particular power, the user gains immunity to it and control over it, allowing them to literally invert attacks back at target and use the said ability. The user is also able to control if the target is able to use the said ability because its origin is now the user themselves. By becoming the origin of damage, particularly the damage inflicted on themselves by the target, the user is able to erase the damage from existence, healing themselves completely. The user is also able to become the origin of damage on the target, allowing the user to literally harm the target in any way, shape or form in an instance. Likewise, the user is able to heal damage on an allie or object by becoming the origin of destruction within the target, erasing said damage. Being origin itself, the user is effectively the nexus of everything that has, can or ever will exist. As such, the user is able to manifest objects from nothing, grant form to the formless and even manipulate preexisting objects on a whim. As a passive effect of this power, it becomes impossible for others to copy this technique or any other techniques of the user, and they can't be turned against or reflected upon the user. In theory and practice, the user is able to become the origin of any technique, allowing them to use it even without the actual requirements, as the are the origin of the technique. Rōshi Rōshi (老死, Old Age and Death) is a unique Nidana that allows the user to directly affect and even manipulate events concerning themselves. It is also able to affect the target if they enter its 250 foot (76.2m) range. Gathering potent energy within themselves, the user is able to directly influence their own existence by manipulating the existence of their own past events. In doing so, the user is able to temporarily deny or outright neglect part of their own past and potentially benefit from it. This allows the user to undo mistakes or errors they made in judgement, such as actions, decisions or even movements, allowing them to nullify any downside they will have suffered. For instance, if the user didn't move out the path of a sword in time and lost an arm, the user could utilize this technique to neglect or erase that moment in their past, thus instantly restoring their arm in the present as the accident never occurred. Once denied, altered or negated, essentially any effect the event had on you personally would be denied, altered or negated. When utilized offensively, the user is able to directly manipulate events concerning the targets past as long as they are in range of the technique when he user attempts to do so, otherwise it won't initiate. An advance application of their technique is the ability to alter the future of a target, though it's very straining on the user. For instance, the target could activate a technique the user deems a great threat. Once the user uses this technique, the user could alter the targets past to where they never used the technique, and/or alter the future of the said technique, prevent it from being used again by sealing its use from time itself. The opponent using the technique can represent "Old Age". After the user seals the technique off from use, it can be represented by "death" as in the death of the technique, not allowing it to be used again. Like the drawbacks of other powerful abilities, this one possesses them. When the user alters their own past, they won't be able to alter their past again for 2 minutes. When using it on a target, they won't be able to alter the targets past for 5 minutes. Despite it's drawbacks, the user is able to imbue the effects into transcription seals for highly advanced usage. To access Tenrinjōō's final form, Tenrinjōō fuses with its weapons before Kan finally fuses with it, resulting in in a state of immense power In this state he is able to utilize all Twelve Nidanas without a limit on its initial use, allowing him to manipulate both the input and functions within a particular consciousness simultaneously. Category:Uchujutsu Category:Fighting Style